How the ending should have gone
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Tris never died and her and Tobias have a new life in front of them, if you want to mend your broken hearts like me read this story and you will feel a lot better...hopefully xx
1. Chapter 1

Ok I have just read the last Divergent book and I am not a happy bunny I couldn't see the actually lasting words because I was crying. So I made an alternative ending and I hope this gives you guys to goodiness left in you because that ending sucked…no offence Veronica Roth amazing as you are that ending I was not happy with among with many, many Tris/Tobias followers. There will be Four parts to this story.

* * *

PART 1

Tris

I felt my eyes begin to open and I looked around the infirmary I tried to remember the last thing which happened

David

Being shot

My mother

Pain

And then nothing

I couldn't feel anything but pain I turned my head slightly and saw Tobias sitting in a chair with his head lying on the bed with his eyes closed peacefully sleeping. I had no idea how long he had been there but it didn't look comfortable. I lifted my hand and stroked his cheek wincing slightly as the pain in my arm screamed at me to rest. Tobias shifted before opening his eyes

"Tris?" he adjusted his eyes and I smiled weakly at him "Tris" he became more alert and stood up and cradled my head between his hands

"Hey" I replied my throat sore and croaky

"Here" he poured some water into a cup and helped me "Careful"

The cool water helped my aching throat and I pulled back

"How long have I been here?"

"About a week, god Tris I had no idea…when I saw you I…" he choked and I saw tears in his eyes

"Hey" I stroked his cheek "I'm ok I'm here and you're here and that's what matters"

I managed to see Christina and surviving the bone crushing hug she gave me she left me and Tobias

"I almost died Tris when I saw you lying there" he jaw tensed "David is still alive despite my efforts"

I chuckled "Kiss me"

He smiled and leaned forward his lips brushing delicately against my own just the thought of not being able to be with him like this or ever was heart wrenching.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah" he leaned his forehead against my own

"Let's go"

He pulled back so he could look at me properly

"Where?"

"Anywhere there must be other people in the world I want to start fresh with you"

He smiled and nodded before leaning in to kiss me again

**Three months later**

It was strange the silence having being used to the sounds of guns or shouting for what seemed like forever I sighed softly as I began to hang the clothes out to dry outside our home, _our home_ I thought it was a strange thing. It turns out as we made our way travelling there was a small but neat civilization just outside a place called New York. They made their own crops, managed somehow to supply water and on the rare occasion wine which was made by some men and women in an old house it was quite fascinating to watch. I felt arm being wrapped around me and I smiled

"What you doing" he leaned his head against my shoulder and turned and kissed his cheek

"Riding a bike"

He chuckled and turned me round the t-shirt falling on the grass lawn "are you happy?" he asked

"Yes" I nodded with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

Sorry for the long update but here's the next chapter, i've decided to do this as a four part not a three part. Has anyone been reading the Four collection by Veronica Roth it's really good. btw Eric was always kind of an arse :).

* * *

Part 2

Tris and Tobias were still in bed they could hear the children of neighbours giggling outside their house.

"I know this sounds weird but I kind of miss the factions sometimes" Tris admitted "I mean just think" she leaned on her elbow and looked down at four "we would be in Dauntless jumping off trains, throwing knives, and having dauntless cake"

He chuckled and stroked her cheek "there was good cake" he leaned up and kissed her forcefully, Tris giggled and he rolled them over so he was hovering over her. He broke the kiss "but we would still have to deal with the Eric and Peter, right now instead of being here we would be training and thinking if we could be together" he kissed her neck and she sighed

"I suppose, but this is defiantly better"

* * *

Tris was down at the crop field helping the people cut the crops from the ground; it sometimes reminded her of the Amity farms but not quite. Mrs, Aylesbury from three doors down helped Tris with her basket

"Thank you"

"How are you finding it here" she asked Tris

"Better, to think I couldn't have this" she shuddered

"I know, I was Erudite"

Tris looked at the woman in shock; she didn't realize others from Chicago were here

"Don't worry I'm not like them I was born Erudite but transferred to Amity, I didn't like the bread there though"

Tris smirked remembering what Tobias had said to her what Amity did to the bread and she did not want a repeat of the humiliation of telling people they were pretty and put flowers in her hair. I shuddered.

* * *

It was dark by the time I got back home I saw the bathroom light on and I smiled as Tobias were washing himself from his day of work, if it wasn't fixing the broken down cars which he was proudly good at , it was looking out for any people coming into the city and wanted to start trouble.

I walked inside and smelled something which was burning I rushed to the kitchen and pressed my hand to my mouth with a smile the evidence of Four's cooking was a site to see. Burnt toast lay on the counter next to the toaster, burnt bacon and spilled orange juice were on the floor

"Sorry" he wrapped his arms around me I didn't even hear him come down "I'm going to clean it now, I just needed a wash" he moved into the kitchen and started to clean up I told him I was going to wash leaving him and his destructive food alone I smirked he had been trying to get better at cooking. Much to my amusement he was like a child when he didn't get it right he usually frowned and pouted his lips before trying again.

/*/

The warm water eased my aching muscles I felt so different now, being here with Tobias, no longer feeling pressured or scared we would be found out. I turned the shower off and dressed in my night clothes. I let my hair dry just using a towel to dry it.

Tobias was sitting on the bed he was muttering something under his breath

"Tobias?"

He quickly stood up as if he's just been caught stealing cookies from a jar his eyes wide and panicked

"You ok?"

"Fine" he responded he walked to me "Tris have I ever told you how much you mean to me?"

I nodded a little worried where he was going with this was the war back on and we needed to return, was he leaving?

"I don't think I've gone into detail" he placed me on the edge of the bed and then sat beside me

"When I first saw you to say I was shocked an Abnegation girl transferred to Dauntless would be an understatement"

"Hey buddy I'm not the only one here from Abnegation" I punched his arm lightly he laughed and held my hand in his

"From the moment I helped you off the net I was infatuated with you, do you remember the first time you got up early and started to train before the others?" I nodded again "well I walked past and saw what I did on the first day, wanting to improve wanting to better myself but the look of determination on your face made me smile and it made me want to get to know you more. I wanted to help you I wanted you to stay and maybe that was selfish of me but I don't care there's never really been anyone I've ever loved" he breathed deeply

"My father I hated with a passion for his beating and so called teachings I used to think I loved my mother but I could never love her more as I love you. That sounds wrong but the betrayal of her leaving me with _him_ is just too much" he looked me in the eyes his spare hand coming to stroke my cheek "from the moment I saw you, you infuriated me, you made me laugh and worry over you"

"Same here" I spoke quietly

He chuckled "what I'm trying to say is I love you Tris Prior and I could never ever bring myself to live without you the thought of being without you makes me ache so" he swallowed nervously before dropping to one knee I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth he let go of my other hand and got a small ring from his pocket "Tris will you marry me?"

I nodded frantically tears brimming my eyes "Yes"

He smiled and exhaled sharply and placed the ring on my finger. I placed my hands on his cheeks and we kissed passionately both of us smiling.

* * *

Till next time, please review ;) x


	3. Chapter 3

**So i had a look at the fanfics i need to finish and i saw this one, i was like, no i need to finsh this one first. :) hope you like it and thank you to all those fans who have been patiently waiting for me, i love you all..xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The day had finally arrived, Christina had came down and dressed me in a white lacy dress which stopped just above my knee. My short hair had now become longer so it stopper at the edge of my shoulders.

My heart pounded harshly against my chest, I had no regrets with anything when it came to Four but I was worried I was going to do something stupid.

"Hey" Christian tapped my nose "No negative thoughts"

Christina wore a light purple dress, the little rose on her shoulder was a reminder of Will, my heart pained wherever I thought of him, he was good guy.

"Ready?"

Smiling widely I nodded, the people had designed the main square with flowers, the sun was shining and a perfect soft breeze cooled my skin.

My brother Caleb linked his arm with me, things with me and Caleb were better, but we could never be as close as we once were. I tried to forget what he did to move past it, but I just couldn't seem to.

I looked to the end of the isle, Tobias was dressed in a suit I giggled as he pulled against the collar of his shirt, he just shrugged and smiled brightly

The minister stood patiently with a kind smile, Reverend Michael was a kind man was graciously accepted four and me when we first came here.

Holding Tobias' hand tightly with my own nothing else excited as we looked into each others eyes, I couldn't wait to start my life with him.

**(+)(+)(+)(+)**

When the ceremony had been completed music and dancing were the sole of the party, people congratulated me and four. I held onto him tightly not that he was complaining.

His hands never left mine.

I couldn't imagine my life without Tobias, Four kissed my forehead

"You ok?"

Looking up at him I beamed a giant smile "Yep, you?"

He smiled back, so wide his dimples shown "Very"

**(+)(+)(+)(+)**

Tobias lifted the dress over my head, he had already removed his top I smiled when he let out a low 'thank god' Tobias and suits did not mix.

Leaning in he kissed me softly before walking us backwards, when I felt the back of my knees touch the bed he brought us down onto the soft mattress which moulded to us. Kissing down my body until he reached my underwear he looked up his eyes meeting mine, his soft breaths tickling my heated stomach, lifting each of his hands so they hooked either side of my underwear, I nodded.

Lifting my hips he removed me panties and kissed his way up my thigh, moaning quietly my hips started to move on their own.

Our removed his pants and I blushed when I saw his manhood

"Hey" meeting his eyes he looked at me seriously through his lustful eyes "say the word, we don't have to"

"I want to" I replied quietly I reached for him, he made his way up my body until our noses touched "Make love to me"

He released a shaky breath and kissed me passionately on the lips. He lifted up my legs and moved between them

My heart beated against my chest so load I could hear it. I felt Tobias…there

"You ok?"

Nodding he pushed in, gasping at the unfamiliar sensation Four continued to push in until I harshly gasped. My virginity was gone, and I wouldn't have lost it to anyone else.

Kissing my cheeks Tobias didn't move, giving me time to adjust, I stroked up and down his back

"Ok" I whispered

Moving his hips again I moaned in pleasure, his shaky breath entwining with mine as we kissed softly, there was no urgency. Just us.

I felt my whole body begin to tingle, my nails digging into Tobias' arm, his hips moved quicker

"Tobias"

I screamed in pleasure. Four following me.

(+)(+)(+)(+)

I stroked Fours hair as his head was on my chest, his right hand stroking up and down my hips.

"How are you feeling wife"

I scoffed and tapped his head "Fine husband"

He looked at me with a full 100% smile

Moving up my body we kissed softly "I love Tris" he whispered against my lips

"I love you Tobias"

_**The End**_

_**Happily :)**_


End file.
